This invention relates in general to motion test devices, and in particular, to a motion detection system with a mounting apparatus for a vehicle, ride, or moving object which secures a motion detector in a predetermined position.
The effects of motion (e.g., speed, acceleration, deceleration, gravity, directional changes) upon riders in a vehicle, ride, or other moving object can result in motion sickness, illnesses, or trigger more serious health problems such as a heart attack. Acceleration or deceleration values are defined in terms of xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d or the ratio of a given acceleration divided by a reference acceleration of the earth""s gravity. One g=32.2 ft/s2. Jerk is defined as the time rate of change of acceleration and is usually represented in units of g/s. Motion Sickness Incidence (MSI) is defined as the percentage of test subjects that would become sufficiently sick to vomit. The duration, direction, and magnitude of these forces can be measured and analyzed to determine the effects upon a human body.
Different portions of the body can be impacted by these forces more significantly than other body portions. For example, the head, heart, or stomach can be more susceptible to illnesses, sickness, or injury. Forces upon these body portions can be measured to determine whether potential injury or illness may result.
Conventional motion detection systems, however, do not effectively secure a detection device to a vehicle or ride or are capable of being used with a limited number of vehicle designs or configurations. Some detector mounting arrangements are not adaptable to different vehicle configurations, seating arrangements, or structures available for mounting purposes. Further, some conventional mounting systems do not account for other ride or vehicle variables such as rider or passenger position, restraints, seat design, etc., all of which can potentially impact the physical response of a rider or passenger. Attempting to use currently available mounting systems for different vehicles or vehicle configurations can result in insecure mounting of the detector. Consequently, sensitive motion detectors such as a transducer or accelerometer may record inaccurate data.
One example mounting system for accelerometers is used in automobiles to determine forces exerted on an anthropomorphic or xe2x80x9ccrash testxe2x80x9d dummy during automobile crash testing. Accelerometers are incorporated into particular locations or cavities of a crash test dummy, e.g., the heart and thoracic region. However, these mounting systems are typically limited to use within a crash test dummy rather than being incorporated into actual vehicles or into different vehicle types, models, designs or configurations.
Thus, incorporating currently available mounting systems into vehicles, rides, or other moving objects may result in the accelerometer not being fully secured with the consequence of inaccurate data. Additionally, different structural or mounting components and design changes may be needed to incorporate current motion detection systems and mounting apparatus into different vehicle or ride configurations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a motion detection system and mounting apparatus that effectively secures a motion detector such as an accelerometer to various vehicle or ride designs, configurations, and available mounting structures.
An apparatus for securing a motion detector to a vehicle includes support members which can be adjusted to position a motion detector in a predetermined position. The mounting apparatus includes a base section to which a motion detector is secured. The mounting apparatus also includes a plurality of support members coupled to the base section. The support members are adjusted if necessary to position the motion detector into the predetermined position based on a position of a person that would occupy the vehicle.